The invention relates to a connector between a pipe socket, a tubular mounting part or a fitting and a pipe, in particular a water pipe, having a connecting part which is connected by a first end to the pipe by means of a press connection and by a second end to the pipe socket, mounting part or fitting.
DE-U-91 13 050 by the Applicant describes a device having a connecting part which has, at one or at both ends, a socket to which the end of a composite pipe can be joined in a water-tight manner by pressing using pressing tongs. In the design according to FIGS. 1 to 3, the connecting part has a first end for producing a press connection and a second end having an external thread for producing a screw connection to a sanitary mounting. In the case of the design according to FIG. 4, both ends each have a socket for producing a press connection.
The invention is based on the object of providing a connector of the above-mentioned type which is to be even more simple to handle for installation purposes.
In the case of a connector of the generic type, the object is achieved by the second end of the connecting part forming a plug-in connection with a receiving part of the pipe socket, tubular mounting part or fitting. In order to join a pipe to a mounting, a fitting or a pipe socket, the connecting part then merely has to be plugged into the receiving part before or after the press connection to the pipe is produced. Time-consuming screwing processes are avoided and the connection is simplified at installation locations which are tight and difficult to get at. According to a development of the invention, the second end is of essentially the same design as the first end. The connecting part then therefore has two ends which can be connected in each case to a pipe by means of a press connection. The connecting part can therefore be designed in such a manner that it can be used either for connecting pipes or for connecting one pipe to a mounting, a pipe socket or a fitting. The holding in storage and also the installation are therefore substantially simplified.
If, according to a development of the invention, a housing of the receiving part is provided with an opening into which a radially expandable retaining ring is inserted, a particularly advantageous design of the plug-in connection in terms of structure is produced. This retaining ring can be produced as a separate, loose part as a plastic part. When the second end is inserted into the receiving part, the retaining ring is expanded radially and connects the connecting part to the pipe socket, tubular mounting part or to the fitting.
The invention also relates to a mounting or to a fitting for a connector as claimed in claim 1 and also to a connecting part for such a mounting or fitting.